


Christmas Cuddles

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: It is Christmas Eve, and you are enjoying the night with your precious loved one. Slight AU.





	Christmas Cuddles

“Obi-Wan, the movie is about to start!” You shouted out, watching as he came running down the stairs. You couldn’t help but admire the man. He just looked so handsome. Obi-Wan was wearing flannel pajama bottoms and a black shirt that fit his frame just right. His hair and beard were a little messy, but you thought it looked so cute.

“Don’t start without me!” He said, hopping onto the couch. The two of you quickly got in your usual couch position, tangled in each other’s arms with your head on his chest and his arms around you.

“You don’t even like this movie.” You told him, looking up at him.

“You’re right, I hate it. But it is your favorite Christmas movie, so I don’t mind so much.” Obi-Wan teased with a laugh.

This was your favorite time of the year, and you were glad you got to spend it with him. Christmas was your favorite Holiday, and you always tried to go above and beyond for it. Though cuddling on the couch with him was your favorite activity. Especially since it was snowing outside, and the fire in the fireplace was keeping the two of you cozy.

“I just love you so much Y/N. I am glad I get to spend another wonderful Christmas with you.” Obi-Wan said, kissing your forehead as he held you as close as possible.

He was so warm and comfortable, and you never wanted to be let go.

“I love you. I am glad we get to spend it together too.” You told him, looking up at him and kissing his cheek.

The two of you laid like that for a while, giving each other kisses and talking lovingly while the movie played in the background. Eventually, the two of you drifted off, and the sound of the grandfather clock woke both of you up.

“Hey, Merry Christmas love,” Obi-Wan said, his voice a little rough, loving the way it sounded when he was just waking up.

“Hrrmm?” You mumbled, sitting up and looking at the clock. “Oh, Merry Christmas!” You said with a smile, leaning over to kiss him.

“Come on, let’s open some presents!” Obi-Wan said, standing up and stretching.

“Absolutely not. I need coffee before I even think of anything else.” Before you could get up Obi-Wan had picked you up and began carrying you into the kitchen.

“I’ll make you a cup, don’t worry. But I better be getting a cool gift!” He teased, causing you to laugh as he set you down on the bar stool.

Things began to get a little busier through the day, and you honestly wished you could go back to last night. The Christmas cuddles were so relaxing and wonderful, but at least you would be able to do it again tonight. What a Merry Christmas it was indeed!


End file.
